Kimi's Unexpected Trip Into a Whole New World
by 8 tailed snake kunoichi
Summary: I swear my day started out normal. ate breakfast, got dress, walked to school and sat through my morning classes. But as the afternoon came around I could feel a chill in the air, and not the good kind. Poor Kimi can't catch a break. First she has a math test AND she gets sucked into the Naruto world. What else could go wrong?
1. A Normal Day Okay Maybe Not!

Kimi's Unexpected Trip

Hey Everyone this is my first fan fic for Naruto. Soooo yeah all characters belong to Kishimoto ( except Kimi…..she's mine : ) ) I hope you enjoy. Please excuse any punctuation errors, I really suck at that stuff.

I swear my day started out normal. ate breakfast, got dress, walked to school and sat through my morning classes. But as the afternoon came around I could feel a chill in the air, and not the good kind. I was sitting outside in the courtyard waiting for some friends to get out of class. I went through my backpack and took out my math book

_I know I have a test today, but I don't want to study right now. I think I might read something a little bit more fun first. _

So I decided to sit down on the bench and read some manga.

I was well into the seventh page when I started to hear the wind picking up. This was strange since it was a nice day outside. That's when I heard a weird noise behind me. I turned around and saw this weird purplish vortex appear out of no where! I stood there in fear as black chains rapped around my leg. I tried to get away but to no avail. I was pulled into the dark vortex.

_Drip….drip…drip _

I could hear some water dripping near by. Not sure how far though. I slowly opened my eyes and grasped my head. " I feel like I got hit by a truck". I looked around and saw nothing but darkness, I felt around me and found that I was on some type of stone with a pillow where my head was laying. " Man, I hope I wasn't kidnapped…." I got up from the stone bed and looked around for a light switch, that's when I heard a voice.

" Ehh why do we have to stand guard on a weak kid?" . It sounded like it was coming from the back of the room. I slowly tiptoed my way over to the noise." I mean what is she really gonna do, Bitch at us like Karin? " I placed my ear up against the door to hear a little bit clearer. " Be quiet Suigetsu I think I heard some noise inside the room" . Just as quickly as I had placed my ear on the door, I was back on the cold stone pretending to be asleep. I must've did a good job, cause I could see a sliver of light shining in from where the door was. Two figures stepped into the room, and I didn't believe my eyes. Suigetsu Hozuki and Jugo from the show Naruto were standing at the door!

_Alright I'm just dreaming….I'll wake up soon and then I can tell all my friends about my crazy dream! . . . . _I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again. _Maybe I fell down at some point in school? _I tried again. _Alright so I'm not dreaming nor do I have a head injury, but why am I here? _The door clicked closed as I was consumed by darkness,

_I need to be more quiet, but I also need to find a way out of here and find some form of help. But what can I do? _

A large smile grew on my face "I have an idea".


	2. The Plan

Kimi's Unexpected Trip

Well here's Chapter two! And again I don't own any Naruto characters. But Kimi is mine. : )

So enjoy!

The idea you may ask? Make lots of noise, they would come into the room to see what was going on. Then when they opened the door to check on me ,that's when I would spring into action. . . Well I guess it's more like **run** and **pray **to the heavens that I don't run into anyone else. I got into position behind the door ( the way it would swing open) I tapped the door and waited. Sure enough both of them came back into the room. They walked over to the bed.

" Jugo where's the kid at?" I came out from behind the door and started to run out of the room and into a dimly lit hall. I didn't know where I was running to. But if it meant getting outside and finding a way back home, I would run forever. . . . *BAM*

Or until I slam into a brick wall, otherwise known as Sasuke Uchiha. I was on the ground looking up at him. I never understood what was so special about him. Sure he was the last member of his clan and somewhat cute, but he was crazy! Not to mention he'll kill anybody to achieve his goal!

It's also been said many times that he has a stick up his ass, but no one has managed to get it out.

" S-Sasuke Uchiha…." Alright so I was scared a little bit, but you would be too if you were in my shoes!

" Hn….Who let you out?" He was glaring at me, I think. Or maybe it was his natural expression. Then again it's hard to read any of his expressions. He could be happier than a kid in a candy store and we would never know.

" Uh…w-well you see….um….. Those two opened the door for me and said I could be on my way, oh and that your stupid and wouldn't figure it out!" Well if I was going to get a Chidori to the face I might as well take the other two down with me.

That's when shit got real. I had a sword to my throat and an activated Sharingan in my line of sight. My vision started to blur and eventually I passed out with one thing on my mind.

_Studying for That Math test doesn't sound so bad right now._


	3. That spiral mask

Kimi's Unexpected Trip

Hey Everyone it's me again! As Before Kishimoto owns all the characters ( excpet Kimi) oh... and If you didn't know the identity of Tobi ( Which I hope you all know already) then this may spoil it for you. . . But anyway I would like reviews. This story was kind of made on a whim. So I'm making it up as it goes.

Enjoy!

...

I slowly opened my eyes. My body was in pain again. I was back on the same bed and in the same room, but this time there was a glimmer of light coming from the corner. _So I guess my escape plan didn't work. Now what do I do?_

"oh ho so your awake now little girl". I jolted up from the bed, which was a bad idea. The throbbing pain in my head intensified " Hmm I wouldn't move around so much If I were you".

My vision was beginning to blur. _Damn it don't pass out now Kimi, you can fight this!_

From my blurred vision I could make out a figure coming from the shadows. As he got closer I could see he wore a orange spirally mask with one hole. . . .I knew who it was!

" what do you want with me Tobi?" _If he's wearing that mask then he hasn't gotten the Rinnegan from Pein, and the war hasn't started yet. So no one knows his true identity. . . Except me. I wonder if I could use it against him? Or would that just get me killed faster? _

" So you already know my name? well that makes things a lot easier" . He came closer to me. "Your name is Kimi right?" I nodded. " Great so the jutsu worked like a charm. Now the answer to your question will be learned in due time.".

I could feel my face turning red with anger. I wasn't going to settle for this. I wanted my question answered RIGHT NOW and not the " in due time" crap. Cause that could take a VERY LONG TIME.

" Damnt just tell me why I'm here! If your not going to tell me, then you have no reason to keep me here in this weird place Obito!" . I shot up and walked towards the door, ignoring the screaming pain felt through out my body. I fell just a few feet away. Realizing what I said in my moment of anger.

_Crap! I just used his real name! Please oh pleaseeeeeeeeeee tell me he had bad hearing at that exact second and couldn't hear me. . ._

I felt myself being lifted off the ground. Then in one motion I was thrown against the wall. " crapppppp you heard me…." I looked up and saw him standing over me. He picked me up again and shoved me against the wall, slamming my head in the process.

_I wonder if my insurance will work in this world? Cause I'm pretty sure I have a concussion and a few broken bones at this point. _

" Did you just say….Obito little girl?" He tightened his grip on my throat

" N-no I didn't mean to call you that…It's a friend of mine back home….." I coughed up some blood " It just slipped out….why do you care Tobi?"

_Man I hope he bought that…._


	4. Study study study! Not

**Hey everyone it's me again. This chapter is a little longer than the others. I hope it makes you all happy! As before I don't own Naruto, But Kimi is mine. Now enjoy! **

**Oh and review Please. **

He bought it; I was dropped to the ground. I regained my breath and he walked back over to where the light was. I got a good look at him. The light made him even more evil looking.

"_Alright_ …"

I looked at him quizzically "Alright?"

He sat down in a chair. "You are to stay here, if you try to run again…well lets just say it won't be pleasant".

''_He's serious this time. I should be more careful If attempt something. I need to have a strategy. But what?….''_

_BINGO_

"Alright I'll stay here, but I want to learn about ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu while I'm locked up." I got myself off of the cold ground and leaning up against the wall. ''_ If I were to learn how to use this world's power AKA jutsus to my advantage then I may be able to stand a chance, but if I'm not allowed to learn them, then I'm screwed. ''_

He didn't move, and then he started to tap his fingers. I thought the man was going to say "no" until he spoke up "Alright, I was going to let you learn anyway later down the road. But if you learn now then it'll just go faster".

I was ecstatic…Well underneath all the blood and bruises. _"Alright I have a fighting chance-" _A red book was thrown at me, it landed just a few inches from my feet. Bending down I picked it up and looked at the cover. It hand a simple hand seal on it.

"Begin with that, then when you master what's in that book you'll receive another. You have one week". He stood up from the chair and walked towards the door and left me in the room.

"_A week to learn what's in this book? Well I better get right to studying"._

_**A few days later**_

I was able to figure out how to focus my chakra around my body. This felt really weird considering I never felt this power. I managed to remember a few hand signs. Which wasn't good news, considering I only had four more days, to master whatever was left in this book.

_I wasn't even good at studying for tests back home. What made me think studying in this world would make a difference? _

_Well I guess there is a difference; the teacher back home wouldn't kill me if I failed the said test. But this evil guy might. _

I let out a long sigh, placed the book on the bed and walked around until I was face to face with the wall. Moving my foot up against the wall, I focused what was left of my chakra. I felt suction like sensation against the foot. Deciding it was safe I moved my other leg up. Then the other leg again. Before I could get excited over this accomplishment, my foot slipped and my body fell backwards. Slamming into the cold hard floor.

"Ow that really hurt, I guess I shouldn't have rushed doing that technique."

_But that was awesome; I've always wanted to do that. But since I couldn't in my world. . . Why not live a little here? _

The clicking of the door knocked me out of thought. I looked up and saw Jugo walking in with a tray of food. He walked over the desk and placed the chow nicely down. I picked myself off of the ground and stood looking at him.

"Thank you for the food" I bowed slightly and straightened up. He looked back and nodded.

"Your welcome" He looked over at the book. "How has studying been going?"

I looked at the book, then back up at Jugo. "It's going okay I guess. I've never been good at studying or learning stuff from books. But I'm trying and that's what really matters".

A slight smile appeared on his face "Sure…I heard a thump before I came in. Are you okay?" He walked over to the door, hand on the knob. Looking back at me.

"Oh that….Well I was trying to walk on the wall. I just didn't realize how difficult it really was. Kakashi and Sakura made it look so easy. But I guess It may take a little longer. like Naruto and Sasuke when it comes to this….."

_Oh crap I just said that_

**Well I hope you liked the chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	5. Me and my big mouth!

**Hey readers I hope you enjoy this new chapter. If something seems a little off then blame lack of sleep…..**

**I Don't own Naruto. Only Kimi **

I stopped what I was saying and looked around. Trying to find something to distract him from what I said. I saw the food on the desk.

"Oh look over there! Man am I really hungry today!" I practically ran over to the desk. Knocking over the chair in the process. Stuffed my face full of food and looked back at Jugo.

He looked back at me bewildered (well it looked like it anyways). "What did you say?"

I muffled back some inaudible words spewing bits of rice out of my mouth. Swallowing down the food I replied "I said 'Man am I hungry today!' what did you think I said?"

Jugo rubbed the back of his head. "Something about Sasuke and some other name….Just forget about it. Enjoy your meal". He opened the door and left. I stood there looking down at my dinner. Well was dinner, it was all over the desk. The cup of tea was half in cup and half on the desk. I debated rather or not I wanted to finish what was left.

"Well you can't study on an empty stomach" Picking up the bowl I stuffed the rest of the food down my throat and swallowed. I downed the cup of tea and burped. Finished what was left on another small plate and placed them back on the tray.

_Should I study more? Or should I go lay down and try to sleep? _

After a second of thinking that I felt a wave of fatigue take over my mind. Then the 'nice' cool feeling of the ground.

_Crap I think this is chakra depletion. I shouldn't have over exerted myself._

It wasn't long before my world turned to black.

_. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. _

_What's this feeling? A poking feeling in my gut… wait that's not a poking feeling. Someone's kicking me!_

I forced opened my eyes and saw Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't look happy. But he never does. So who cares how he looked.

_Hey at least your not making acquaintances with the floor Uchiha. _

"Hn how weak are you?" He continued to nudge me with his foot. "I don't see why Madara needs you".

I looked up at him and smiled smugly "I know something you don't know".

Sasuke stopped and looked down at me with a glare. "What" it wasn't a question it was a demand. I knew it would catch his attention. _Just like showing a dog his favorite bone. Then playing keep away. I think I may play this game a little longer. _I sat up on the floor grabbing my stomach. _How long has he been kicking me? My stomach is really sore. _

I put on my best smug smile I could muster up. "I know something that you don't. I know many things that you're kept in the dark about. How does that make you feel?

**Sasuke-kun**? Who's the weaker one now?" I felt better after saying that. But Sasuke looked….well like Sasuke. Not much emotion showed through.

"You shouldn't be so cocky; I could easily end your existence right now". He moved his hand up; it started to glow along with a chirping like noise.

I looked at it in amazement. It was better in person then just reading it in a book or even watching it on T.V. You could feel the power in the air. I didn't show fear; I continued to look at him. Finally I found my words.

"But you won't end my existence. Madara needs me for something, and you don't know what. Perhaps you're curious to find out just what he wants, almost as much as me.

_Well it could be true; they always said "curiosity killed the cat". Perhaps Sasuke is like the cat. Or he could be like a pissed off lion….about to kill his prey. _

The chirping noise quieted down and eventually died out. He turned around and walked over to the door. Looking back I could see the Sharingan activated.

"Be lucky I decided to spare your life today, next time you may not be so lucky". Then he walked out the door Slamming it behind him.

_Hmm so Sasuke is a little curious kitty, Oh how funny!_

Slowly getting up from the ground I walked over to the bed and picked up my study book. Flipping to the page I left off on.

…...

After an hour of reading and another hour of practicing hand signs. I decided to walk over to the door and knock on it.

_That's weird I usually get a reply by now. Maybe I'll knock again. . . .. . . . . . ._

_Hmmm well maybe I can-_

I moved the door knob around.

_Wait it's unlocked_

_They forgot to lock the door. The only thing keeping me in this damn room! _

**Well there's another chapter! As I said before in and earlier chapter. I'm making this up as I go. BUT I may actually take some time to think this plot through. I'll try to update again soon.**


	6. Short visit with Karin

**Hey there guys it's me again! Haha alright here's a new chapter for you!**

**As always I don't own Naruto. But I do own Kimi.**

_**( Also I would love comments)**_

_I can't believe they left the door unlocked!_

Slowly walking out of "my" room I looked down the hall to my left, then to the right. There was no one. _Absolutely _no one within sight. Deciding to take the chance I began to walk down the left hall. Very slowly though, you have to be wise and watch yourself when other ninjas could pop out anywhere

_Pfft me being wise? And being careful? That's a funny joke!_

Turning down another hall I noticed someone. A red headed female in shorts. "Oh crap". She must've heard me because she turned around and looked at me. _Or maybe she felt my chakra? _

"Hey you! What are you doing out of your room. Who let you out?" Before I knew it she was right in front of me. I looked right at her and replied honestly.

"Oh hi you must be Karin, and to answer your question. The door was unlocked and I decided to go for a walk. Being stuck in that little room can make your muscles hurt".

She looked at me sternly "How do you know my name?"

I smirked at her "well that guy named Sasuke was talking about you". _Alright the honestly stops here. Time to pull something out of my ass. _

"I can tell your lying little girl, but the first part was the truth." she crossed her arms and shifted to her right side.

"Alright you caught me Karin, I just heard that white haired guy talking about you. So yeah….Can I keep walking around?"

Karin's temper started to flare up "Suigetsu that Asshole! I'm going to kill that water boy!" She turned her heels and ran the opposite direction after the poor guy.

_Well it was the truth about Suigetsu so I can't feel too bad. _

Deciding not to follow the direction Karin went; I turned around and began to walk away from the scene. Not paying attention or worrying about anything. Turning a few more corners I realized I had ended up at my room door. Looking in I saw someone sitting at the desk chair.

_Alright how screwed am I now? The correct answer is…_

_VERY VERY SCREWED _

**Yeah it's a short chapter….Sorry about that. I have some writers block and this is as far as I could think of to put the story at. so maybe next time there will be more?**


	7. Why didn't I study more?

**Hey there readers! Are you happy to see me? (Well more like read from me). I saw that I got my first review for this story. I'm soooooooo happy! So I'll take my time and answer something. **

**Aines445 - Sorry about confusing you with my punctuation, Sometimes I might hit the wrong button and not realize it. Or there is the possibility (and it's very VERY high) that I just suck at knowing when to put a period or a coma. I've had this trouble since…Well ever! But I'm working on it by practicing my writing. **

**Now then let's get on with the story. As always I do not own Naruto, I just own Kimi.**

**(This chapter has a little gory part {mostly what Madara says})**

**Kimi's unexpected Trip **

Aright there are three possible things I could do at this moment. One: Walk on by like I didn't see anything and hope they didn't see me. Two: Walk in there and say "oh hi there person!" Or three: Slowly walk away and begin to run madly down any hall screaming.

_Man I need to think of better possibilities. Maybe some that don't end with me getting knocked out, Or worse…_

I shuddered at the thought of what could be worse. So I took a deep breath and walked into the room. The figure in the chair turned around, and then began to stand up.

_Crap its Tobi/Madara/Obito….What the hell should I call him? So confusing!_

I stopped just a few feet from the door, and then he spoke up. "Well did you have a nice walk Kimi? I sure hope you did, because it's time to test you on what you learned". This caught me off guard.

"B-but I thought you told me I had a week time to learn what was in that book!" I wasn't happy with this. I knew I needed more time to learn. But here I was getting told my time was up.

"Ah yes I did say something like that. But today I decided to take a little stroll. During that stroll I came across your room, and you know what I saw in this room?" I shook my head and continued to listen. "Well what I saw in this room Kimi, was absolutely no one. So while sitting here waiting for you, I decided to push up your testing date".

Alright so it was my fault for screwing me over. _It wouldn't be the first time I put myself in this position. I just needed to find a way out. _

"But Madara I haven't gotten through that book yet. I still need a little more time". My voice seemed to waiver a bit.

"Ah well then you should've studied more my dear girl. If you had enough time to go run around and play, then all the work should've been done". He walked over to me and looked down at me like a bug. He moved his arms and placed both his hands on my shoulders. Before I knew what was going on, I was meeting my old friend the wall. I could hear some cracking noises. I just hoped my body wasn't TOO badly injured again.

I moved my head up and looked at Madara. He was standing over me and spoke.

"Now tell me what you've learned. Every wrong answer will result you being injured in anyway I see fit. I could throw you against the wall again, stab you with a kunai, or even put you in a genjutsu and tear you limb from limb. For your sake, I hope you get most of the questions right".

I looked up at him horrified. I thought this guy had problems before. But now I really knew…..

_This guy is psychotic!_

**What will this test be? What questions will be asked? And just how screwed is Kimi?**

**As always I would love Reviews. Maybe you could ask a question that I could put in the test. (I have a few in mind, but it's always nice to see what the readers think/ would want to see in the story). **

**Alright readers have a good day! **


	8. A bad day for a test!

**Hey there guys! I hope your day is going well. This chapter took me awhile to write (I practically ripped my hair out trying to think up some questions, and this whole chapter altogether). But my blood sweat and tears have paid off! So I want you to enjoy this chapter.**

**I've never actually described Kimi before. I may draw a picture of what she looks like. But I'll just say this now. She has long Brown hair, Brown eyes, and semi-pale skin. But not the sickly pale. She's also around the age of 17-18.**

**Oh I also need to say something else. My finals will be coming up in a few weeks. So I may not post for awhile. (But I'll still write a little bit, the chapters may come a little later than you're all used to). But anyway I don't own Naruto, just my character Kimi.**

This wasn't a good day for me. But then again since I've arrived in the Naruto world, no day has been a good day. Standing before me was a crazy, multi-named man. He just finished a crazed speech, and was about to start my test.

"Alright let's begin Kimi, question number one. What are the main villages? "

I looked at him in shock, is this test going to have easy questions? I took a deep breath and answered him "Well there's the Leaf, Sand, Mist, Rock and Cloud villages. But there are many other tiny villages like the Sound and Rain".

Waiting for his response I decided to take a seat on the ground. Then Madara replied

"Good you got the first one right. You even added in two minor. Alright question number two, perform the hand seals all in alphabetical order from the indicated animal".

Oh no I was screwed now. Letting out a deep sigh, I got back up on my feet and started moving my hands.

_Let's see…Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox….Oh crap I forgot the other hand seal! Um how do I place my fingers again? Crap he's looking at me; at least I think he is. Oh shit he's coming at me…._

I felt my arm being yanked as I was thrown against the desk in the room. Well what was left of it, my body broke its fall on it. The desk sadly did not survive, and was now a giant mess. Luckily the source of light was being held by the man that caused me bodily harm.

"You missed one, it goes Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Snake, and Tiger!"

All the while saying this (more like yelling) he was performing the hand seals. Then he continued with the questions as I slowly got up and brushed myself off.

"Question three, Explain to me what chakra is"?

I spat some blood out of my mouth "Chakra is the spiritual energy and physical energy. By practicing to control chakra, you can harness it and create a multitude of things. From simple jutsus, to genjutsu or even Taijutsu". I somehow was standing up straight. Looking at Madara as I spoke.

"You got that one right, good for you. Now Question four, I want to see if you can walk up the wall and onto the ceiling, it should be easy for a skilled ninja."

_It's a good thing I practiced that technique. But I haven't quiet mastered it. You have to put in an even amount of chakra. If even a tiniest bit over or under you'll fall…. _

I placed my hands in the hand seal gathering up my chakra. I could feel the warmth in my feet begin to appear. When I felt I had enough, I began to walk up the wall slowly. It was all going good until I took two steps on the ceiling. I met my old friend face to face, yep you guessed right. The cold, harsh floor. But that didn't last all that long. I could feel a force grabbing my hair and pulling it back. Then I heard a _swoosh_ and I was kicked back onto the ground.

That's when I saw strands of my hair cascading unto the floor. Moving my hand up to my head and going through my hair, I could feel my hair ending at about shoulder length. My long hair was gone…

"Hmph you failed that question. Now your correct and incorrect answers are even. Let's continue-"

He froze and looked at me. I'm not sure why thought. Maybe my new hairdo was so bad that it froze him in fear? Yeah I highly doubt that, but a girl and surely dream. As quickly as he froze, he began to move again.

"Never mind we'll end the test here for now". He reached into his pocket and pulled out two Dark blue Weapon holders. "You'll practice throwing these. You can make your own targets in this room. If you behave I'll let you leave this room once in awhile. Do you understand this?" He threw them to the ground.

Looking at the holders I nodded.

"Good". He quickly walked out the door and slammed it shot behind him.

_Why did the test suddenly stop? _I flopped down onto the bed. Feeling my hair once more, I sighed. I really liked my long hair, being able to braid it and many other things. But I can't cry about it I guess. _Even if it did take years to grow that long. _

I glanced over to the ground and saw the weapon holders still in the same place. I didn't feel like training at the moment. Then my eye landed on the broken desk.

_This day sucked!_

***phew* that was a long chapter. Poor Kimi am I right readers? Plus why did the test end so quickly? And who will clean up the broken desk?**

**As always I would really like reviews and comments on how to make this story better! Have a lovely day! Also I made this chapter over a 1,000 words! woo that's a first!  
**


	9. You're Alright Kid

**Hey there guys it's me again! Here with another chapter. (Think of this as a slightly filler chapter, although it'll still tie in to the main story… So maybe not filler? XD ) As always I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I just own Kimi.**

It was a few days after the weird test. In the beginning of practicing throwing my new projectile weapons, I used the wall as my victim. But one day Suigetsu knocked on my door and told me to follow him. He led me to a slightly larger room with an actual dummy propped up near the wall. Before I could ask any questions I heard an argument brewing between Suigetsu and Karin.

_Oh joy_

Karin was yelling rather loudly about something Suigetsu said earlier. I tried to ignore them, so I started to throw some kunai. The yelling stopped and Karin spoke up once more. "You're throwing that wrong".

Then Suigetsu decided to speak up "Oi Karin let the girl figure her own style out".

Karin retorted "Shut it fish face, I'm just trying to help her out. That way she'll get better faster. The faster she gets out of here the faster I'll be able to get with Sasuke".

This made me start laughing; soon I couldn't stop myself from falling over. I struggled to speak in between giggles. "L-listen Karin you don't have to worry about me, Sasuke is all yours!" The said girl looked at me rather shocked.

"You mean you don't think Sasuke is cute?" I stared back at her.

"Not really in terms of finding love. He's really cold and rude. I'd rather find someone that'll speak to me normally and won't try to kill me!" I was spinning a kunai around at this point.

Karin turned around and left in a huff. Suigetsu looked towards me. "Ha her face looked even uglier after you said that! You know what, you're alright kid". After saying that, he left the room.

I finally had some peace and quiet to practice.

_But knowing this place I probably won't have this peace and quiet for long. _

After a few hours of victimizing the dummy I decided to head back to my room. When I entered something caught my eye. It was another book with the same hand sign as the other. Only this time the book was blue. So being curious I flipped through it.

While doing so a small square piece of paper fell out. Not knowing what it was I placed it back in the book as a bookmark. Placed my new reading material on the ground and drifted off to sleep. . . .

_More like tried to fall asleep. Due to training so much, my arms were killing me! I wish I knew some medical ninjutsu!_

**Sorry it's kind of short. I may skip ahead in the next coming chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Have a nice day!**


	10. A Helpful Visit From

**Hello readers it's me again! I finally got done with my finals (I made it through my first year of college without going insane!). So now I'm in break but here's the catch, I'm going to be looking for a job. So updates may be later than usual. But I'll always be thinking of ideas for the story!**

**But anyways on with the story! I do not own Naruto. But Kimi belongs to me. ****J**

This was starting to get weird. Well I guess being stuck in the Naruto world was weird, so this maybe a new level of weird. I was floating around in complete nothingness. Then a female voice spoke up calling me to an unknown direction.

_Crap I hope whoever is calling me won't eat me!_

It seemed like a second later and I was face to face with a mirror. I looked at the reflection and saw myself. Lifting my hand up to touch my hair, I raked through it pulling a few strands out in the process. But my hair was still short and brown. My purple shirt was wrinkled and my black pants were dirty. I placed my hand on the mirror and the same female voice spoke up.

"You have the key Kimi, Please keep it safe." I twisted around looking in all directions. But no one was there. I looked back at the mirror, but this time I didn't see my reflection. It was someone else who also had short brown hair and brown eyes.

_Rin_

Alright this was getting weird. Maybe I'm just hallucinating after training so hard… I closed my eyes really tight and opened them again. The Rin in the mirror was gone. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Okay let's just find a way out and pretend this didn't happen. I turned to my right and took a step, then I screamed in surprise (and maybe a little bit terrified) but Rin was standing in front of me again. Except I could reach my arm out and actually touch her!

Rin spoke up and smiled "its okay I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you Kimi". I stood there dumbstruck. My mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. I gathered my thoughts and finally spoke. "How do you know my name?"

_Stupid question how about asking a better one next time?_

"Well I've been watching you for awhile. I know you're not from this world. But I also know that your knowledge of this world is greater than what you're leading people to believe. I also know that you're being held against your will. So I'm here to help you out a bit." She stood there letting me sink in what she just said.

"What you said just now is all true. But how are you going to help me out of here? You're a ghost right? You can't really open a door for me." Now this was a better question. I waited for her to respond.

"Think of me more as a spirit. The word Ghost sounds way too scary. But I can tell you when the cost is clear and lead you out. Just try to get away from this place as quickly as you can. Obito is planning something that could affect the whole world and your part of that plan Kimi, you hold the key". She spoke in a serious tone with those last few words.

"I'm part of the plan? That's kind of far fetched don't you think?" I was a little skeptical. I knew about the moon eye plan, but I didn't know I could be part of such a huge plan.

"And what's this key you keep talking about?"

She looked around and placed her hand on my forehead. "Sorry but the time has come for your escape Kimi." As she said those words to me I could see flashes of the outside world. It led me down a few halls and through two doors. Then at the last door, it opened up to show the true freedom of the outside world.

"Try to make it to the leaf and receive help there. Just head east from that door. You'll come across the main road after a few hours of walking. Take your weapons with you, as a gift that I mean you no harm and that this is no trick, I'll give you the knowledge of the medical jutsus I knew during my life." With her hand still on my forehead, another wave of flashes went through my head.

"Now it's time to wake up Kimi, and please stay safe" she gave me a smile and slowly the darkness turned into light as I awoke to see the ceiling of my room. I picked up my weapons and grabbed the new book I received and ran for the door. Turning the knob and thrusting the door open, I ran down the hall that was instructed to me. Then I came across the first door and turned down another hall. After another left turn I came to the last door, slowly I walked up to it looking around. There was no one in sight. I carefully twisted the handle and pushed it open.

I saw the bright sunlight. I was finally free.

_Thanks Rin_

**Yay Kimi's finally free! But now she has a long journey **

**(Kimi**_**: WHAT DO YOU MEAN A LONG JOURNEY?!) **_

…**..Well anyways another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	11. The Journey Begins

**Here I am again with another chapter! I hope the last chapter wasn't cliché in any way. Or if the story seems to be moving too fast (I have a problem with that, so please excuse me XD) ….Well I guess on with the chapter. Oh wait I have a picture of what Kimi looks like! (I drew it myself **** /d68prxa****) Okay now on with the story!**

**You all know I don't own Naruto. **

I was finally free. I could hear the chirping of the birds, and feel the wind against my face. For a few minutes I just stood there taking it all in. I knew this feeling wouldn't last long. If I wanted to be actually free, I would have to begin my journey to the Hidden Leaf Village.

_Alright now which way was I told to go? …._

_Oh fuck me and my horrible memory. How could I forget something so important?! Alright calm down Kimi. Just spin around and whichever direction you're facing when you stop, go that direction. _

I closed my eyes and began to spin. After I counted to three in my head, I opened my eyes.

_Alright that direction is BACK to the hideout. Let's not go that way genius. _

I closed my eyes again and spun again. This time I was facing the horizon, I could see some trees in the distance. So I began to run, I needed to hurry before the sadistic masked man appeared again. . . .

**After a few hours of running, Gasping for air, and a potty break later!**

I propped myself up against the tree. I had made it to a main road. I remembered some of the conversation with Rin.

_She did say I would hit a main road. I just hope this is the right main road!_

I needed to take a break after running. I'm not sure how long I've been at it, but it felt like forever. I decided to look at my surroundings. Big trees with big branches, the kind you could run and jump off of. Then green grass below me and some bushes over to my left. Then I looked up and saw blue skies with a cloud here and there. Taking a deep breath I pulled myself up and started walking to my destination.

_I need to keep on moving, otherwise I'll be found for sure. . . Wait why haven't I been found already? Doesn't __Sadistic masked man __have the weird power where he can swirl into any place? Not to mention he's powerful and could probably find a needled in a hay stack. I'm basically I beginning ninja; I have no powerful ninjutsu to save my ass if I'm found. . . Oh boy I don't want to think about the pain I'd be put through if he did find me….SCARY AND OW! Alright stop thinking about the negatives Kimi. Just be positive and keep walking. _

Deciding to stop torturing myself, I began to sprint along the road. Nightfall would come soon, so I had to find a nice safe place to sleep and gather up my energy. This would be difficult considering I had no money, or camping gear.

_This really sucks_

**After 3 hours of running, puking her guts out, and taking another potty break later.**

As if this day couldn't get any worse. I lost the remainder of my lunch, and weirdly after an hour of that happening, I was hungry again!

"Hey stomach why do you do this to me? Especially at a time like this when I have no food to give you, and I'm not about to go find some random berries." I placed my hand over my stomach, and as if on cue it growled.

_Ugh it's already dusk, I'm hungry and tired. I need to find a place to sleep for awhile. But it needs to be hidden._

I looked around and saw nothing but trees. But then I saw it, a tree that had roots but the roots ad made a little space in between to where I could fit in and sleep protected from the elements. So I got down on all fours and crawled in. I laid there for about twenty minutes until I finally fell asleep.

**Alright there you have it! This was kind of a filler chapter. But it'll still tie in with the story. (And just to say Kimi is dreaming of a grand meal made for a King). I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and have a nice day! **


	12. Rocks, Twigs, Fish and Familiar Faces

**Hey there sorry for the late update (am I late?) Oh well at least I have a new chapter for you guys! So I hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, but Kimi is mine.**

_Why was I here? When could I go home? Better yet, when will I be able to sleep in a good bed? _

At the moment I was trying to dig out a rock that had made it up shirt. Sleeping with no mattress or no sleeping bag was a nightmare in itself. I finally removed the rock, now I was onto the twig in my hair. It was in there pretty good, I even believe a few locks of my hair were torn out.

After the battle with the twig, I crawled out from the tree. Looking to my left then to my right and finally up and down. Knowing the luck I've been having I needed to take notice of my surroundings, making sure nothing was off. Everything seemed clear so I picked up the little material stuff I had and continued on my way.

Everything was going good until my stomach spoke up in protest. I stopped in my tracks and grabbed my empty belly.

"Ugh I'm so hungry; I have to find something to eat. But I don't want to eat anything poisonous." I had walked a good distance from where I started off. So I decided to take in my surroundings again. I noticed something new in the sky. There was smoke floating up in the sky.

_This could either be a good sign, OR a very bad sign. But I'm too hungry to care. So let's get going!_

I made up my mind, running full sprint towards the smoke. But what was at the end of my destination was a surprise to me. Furthermore the look on their faces seemed to be surprise as well. But who would meet a young lady in the forest?

_Obviously these people…Wait now that I have a good look at them. These two people seem familiar. Hm let's see one of them is a young boy and the other an older man. But what were their names?! Ugh think Kimi!_

Finally the younger boy spoke up and brought me out of my thoughts. He seemed to be around eleven or twelve. He had dark spikey-ish hair with really dark eyes and a light complexion. Unlike his partner who looked much older, possibly over fifty years of age, His grey hair and glasses seemed familiar.

The young boy spoke up again. "Um are you lost miss?" he looked up quizzically at me. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Heh heh sorry I was lost in thought for a second, my name is Kimi and I'm trying to get to the hidden leaf village. I suppose you wouldn't know which direction to go?"

_Well if these people look familiar somehow, then they must be good guys right?_

The older man spoke up and laughed "Well actually were on our way to the Leaf right now. You see the Village recently was destroyed, so we've been hired to help in the rebuilding process. Were just cooking our breakfast before we have to head out again."

That's when the smell hit me like a brick wall. I looked down at the fire pit and saw five fishes being roasted. My mouth was beginning to water just looking at them.

There was another laugh and I looked back at the older gentlemen. "You look really hungry, how about you sit down and eat with us? Then when were all done we can all walk to the Leaf. After all our destinations are the same".

I was shocked and happy at the same time. Most of my time in this world was beyond terrible. Being kicked, bloodied, and knocked out wasn't all that fun. Plus most of the people I've meet so far have been evil and not friendly in the least (well Jugo was nice I guess and Suigetsu was somewhat nice too) But these people here were not like those people. These people were welcoming and nice.

My stomach made itself known again as it growled louder than the last time. I smiled sheepishly and responded "I would really like that sir".

He laughed again "even your stomach can't deny, well sit down and grab a fish. This young guy over here is Inari and I'm Tazuna".

_DUH! How could I forget about these people?! Ugh I'm really stupid! I should get my head checked!_

I quickly sat down and grabbed a fish from the fire and began to munch down. This fish tasted really good! But then again I bet anything would. Back home I wasn't much of a fish eater. "Say is you the guy who built that bridge? The um…Naruto bridge?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to play dumb.

Inari replied this time "Yep Grandpa was the one" Then Tazuna interrupted "It wasn't just me. With the help of other builders, the back up of the villagers and the incredible help of some Ninja. We were able to open the village doors to a bright future."

_Wow that was a real…Tear jerker? But that's amazing how one bridge can change a village._

Inari Swallowed the last of his fish, he cleared his throat and spoke up " So Kimi why are you heading to the Leaf?"

I quickly thought of an excuse

_I don't want to tell them I was kidnapped, or that I'm not even from this world._

" Well you see…I have some family that lives there and I was asked to come help them."

I hope that was a suffice answer. It seemed it was as I just nodded and began to clean up. Soon I finished my meal and helped clean up. Soon we were on our way to the Hidden Leaf.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it and please review! **


	13. New Discovery and Choices

**Sorry for the late update guys! I recently had my birthday AND I got a job. So it's been a little hectic. But I have some time to update the story. So without further introduction let the story continue!**

**(I don't own Naruto, just my little Kimi: D)**

It was close to late noon when we arrived at the gate to the village. Both Tazuna and Inari said their goodbyes to me. I told them that if I saw them again I would help them out. They both just gave me a smile and Tazuna told me "That would be great!"

Now I was walking and looking at the rubble that was once the Hidden Leaf. I could see ninjas' some lifting up piles of wood and others picking up items that could be salvaged. While in the background I could hear hammers and people yelling.

"Boy its sure busy…But I guess it should be!" a few people turned around and looked at me as if I was crazy.

_EEEEP I guess I should stay slightly quiet. I don't want to bring attention to myself. . . Wait. . . Maybe I do? I mean I have to tell someone about what happened to me right? Ugh I don't know anymore! _

I didn't realize I was walking until I ran into a group of kids who were fighting. There were only five of them. Two were girls and the others were boys. One of the boys a light brown haired boy who looked to be about seven, was arguing with the others while holding a small piece of paper.

"I'm telling you that this paper is for real!" the small boy yelled. The other boy who had black hair and a band-aid across his cheek yelled back. "And I'm telling you that I've never heard of paper doing that!" Finally a small timid girl with blondish hair spoke up, " M-maybe we should g-give him a chance Daiki?"

I cleared my throat and the group looked up at me. "Is there something wrong here?" The boy with the paper spoke up to me. "I told them I found this paper in some rubble. My dad told me that it could show someone's chakra nature. But they don't believe me!" I looked at the paper in his hand. Then the other boy, Daiki gave a snort. "Of course we don't Hiroki. Because it doesn't exist!" The other two people in the group agreed with the boy. But the Timid girl sided with Hiroki.

I decided I would put an end to this argument. "Well actually there is such a thing kids. I would show you if it's alright with you Hiroki". The young boy gladly handed me the paper.

_Now then all I have to do is put some chakra into this paper right? Then it'll tell me what my nature is…Alright lets do this!_

I concentrated on the paper and to my surprise it began to gather moisture, then it fully went on dripping wet with water! Hiroki beamed with a smile, while the other children looked shocked. Hiroki still beaming with a toothy smile spoke up proudly "See I told you guys it was for real!"

**Ten minutes later**

After finding out my chakra nature I decided to go and sit down. Then my little sitting break turned into a nap. . .

Again I woke up in the same place as before, and Rin was standing before me.

"_**Ah, it's good to see that you made it to the Leaf safe. It's also great that you found your chakra nature". Rin smiled sincerely to me.**_

_**I crossed my arms "Um yeah it's great to see you and all, but what do I do now? I mean I'm here in the Leaf. Who do I go to for help? It'll be hard for people to believe I was kidnapped by Madara and even harder if I said Obito. They would write me off as some nutcase that escaped the insane asylum." **_

_**I could tell that Rin was thinking, and then she brightened up. "Well there are two ways you can go about this. You can go find Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Haruno and tell them about Sasuke, and then in the process tell them how you know about him. Or you could find someone from the Yamanaka clan! Considering they can go through your mind and your memories and see the parts of you being held captive. They'll have to believe you then. But you better hurry because you'll be found soon by Obito. I used most of my powers just keeping you undetected Kimi. Now it's up to you to fight".**_

"_**But Rin what if I can't get to them in time? It'll take awhile to find Naruto or Sakura. Even more so to find a Yamanaka. The village is filled with people right now trying to rebuild the Leaf. Plus their going to start getting ready for war". This was a real predicament I was in. **_

_**Rin spoke back in a disappearing voice. "I know you can do it Kimi. Even if you can't find them I know you'll find away to stop Obito".**_

_**I could feel myself waking up. But I could also feel someone poking me. I still needed more time to ask Rin questions. More time to figure things out. More time before Obito recaptures me and uses me in his plan. A plan that I had no idea what I would be used for. **_

"_**Please wait I need more time to find them and think. Please wait R-".**_

I shot up from where I was laying " -in!" I could feel myself breathing heavily. This wasn't good I needed to hurry and do something before it was too late. Which option should I choose? Go find Naruto and Sakura or a Yamanaka….Maybe I could find Ino and ask her?

But that would take just as long as finding the other two. Ugh why can't I just go up to a random ninja and say ' Hey I was kidnapped by a weird evil guy with a mask. Think you can help me?'.

I was so busy having thoughts run through my head. That I didn't notice the tall guy Standing behind me.

" A young girl like you shouldn't be sleeping out here".

_It was him!_

**Ohhhh who is the man behind Kimi? Which option will she choose? Or may she even come up with her own option? **

**Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing. I've been wanting Kimi to find out her nature ( water ) for awhile now. So I thought I might as well put it in this chapter. If something seems confusing please state it and I'll try to explain my reasoning. I'll also try to post whenever I can guys. Well all in all I hope you liked the chapter and please review.**

**Have a nice day!**


	14. A New Rival!

**So sadly my internet went down for awhile, and what's better than doing nothing? Writing of course! So here is another chapter, please enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…. But my poor little Kimi belongs to me!**

Last Chapter

_**I was so busy having thoughts run through my head. That I didn't notice the tall guy standing behind me. **_

"_**A young girl like you shouldn't be sleeping out here".**_

_**It was him!**_

_Please I didn't need this right now_. Standing in front of my eyes, was a man in a green jump suit with a flak jacket, Might Gai.

"Hello there young lady! I'm Konoha's Green Beast, Might Gai. Such a youthful person as yourself should be enjoying life. Training and getting stronger! Why are you in such a place sleeping?!" He gave a bright smile to me. Boy this guy was….weird; I mean I knew he always was a little strange. But now that he was standing in front of me, well now I could confirm my opinion of him.

"Well I am enjoying life, I just took a little nap after training that's all" I shrugged and rubbed the back of my head.

He seemed to study me for a minute.

"Very well then youthful lady, care to tell me your name?"

"My name is Kimi" How long would this conversation be? I needed to begin my search.

"Okay so Kimi is it, I'll remember that name!" He gave another smile and a thumbs up.

This was getting weird for me. "Um alright then Gai…It's nice to meet you too?" I was starting to get up to, hopefully escape before he asked/ said anything else to me. But I was too slow sadly to say.

"Wait a minute; I know we just made acquaintances Kimi. Would a youthful person as yourself be up for a quick challenge?" He put his hand on my shoulder. "It won't take long; I wish to keep myself in tip top shape".

I quietly sighed and thought for a few seconds. "Alright then I'll participate but this better be quick, what's the challenge?"

"The challenge is one that tests a person's mental strength. A challenge to guess what the person will choose" He said it somewhat slowly. I was rethinking my agreement to this challenge.

But what came next….wasn't what I was expecting…

"THE CHALLENGE IS ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS"I feel back a bit due to such a challenge. But he screamed it out as if he asked for a…Well and actual battle …I could see a fire erupt behind him.

"Well that's a….odd challenge but alright". I placed my hand out to begin.

ROCK!

PAPER!

SCISSORS!

I held my hand out as rock. Gai had some of his finger extended to be scissors. Somehow by pure luck I won.

"Ah I lost yet another challenge! I must train harder; I know I'll run around the village 1,000 times!" He looked pumped up for some reason…

"Um isn't that a bit much?" He turned back to look at me. He gave me another thumbs up, and then he got all serious. This caught my attention quickly….

He placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "Such youth….You shall be my second rival! I'll find you again and challenge you to a tougher battle, so train well! He took his hands off of me and ran off. My stay in this world just keeps getting stranger and stranger. I'm just a normal girl running from an insane guy. . . But at the moment being in the clutches of said insane guy didn't seem sobad. . .

_Madara…Tobi…Whatever you want to be called….You can come and kidnap me now!_

_**Bet you all weren't expecting that to happen! I thought a little bit of light heartedness wouldn't hurt for this chapter cause, the next chapters may be a little more on the serious side (but I'll still put humor in them somehow) XD **_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. (And I hope I kept Gai in character….) As always I would love some reviews! Oh and also readers….Have a very nice day! **_

_**( Oh I had another idea on who kimi should've met this chapter. I actually wrote it all out. It was going to be Kakashi… But the chapter came out a little funky. So I wrote this one. Kakashi will eventually show up, It'll just be a little more of a dramatic meeting ( considering she looks like Rin) *Shock face* ….yeah...But if you wonder what the other chapter was like you can ask me for it, someway, somehow I'll show it to you . You can decide which you like. XD **_


	15. How Did This Happen?

**Alright let's just get right to the chapter! As always I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

It was morning time; all the workers were getting up and starting their day. Where was I you may ask? Well I was training of course!

*Snore*

Well I was training my steady breathing….Honest . . . Okay you caught me I was sleeping. But I thought I might enjoy a few extra minutes of this pure bliss that I don't seem to get too often. Or at least being in this world, but anyway I'm just sleeping away.

But this feeling in the pit of my stomach was starting to bother me. I'm not sure what it was so I turned over. Maybe it was the cot I was on? But turning over did me no good. This full feeling just got worse. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I opened my eyes. I lifted the blanket up, Turned my lower body to the side so my feet were able to touch the ground. I rubbed my eyes and stood up and the feeling in my stomach became worse. . . Wait . . . Oh man I really need to go pee! Now where was that bathroom again?!

**A few minutes later**

Okay somehow I made it to the bathroom without messing my pants. That's a good start to the day right? So now I was walking among the workers. Hearing all the pounding of nails and yells to get more wood. I ducked under a piece of lumber as it went by. Today was the going to be a good day. I was going to find the people I needed and get the help I so desperately need. In fact I was looking for them now. But I'm way too short think I was in the right direction.

Anyway I just focused on my mission at hand. Eventually I managed to find a way up. I stood above the fourth hokage, looking down at the crater that was once konoha. Some of the people looked like ants, while others I could just make out their faces.

_Let's see I need to find me some blondes…..Or some pink….Maybe even silver hair…._

I let out a sigh that was gathering up in me for awhile. This was all hopeless it seemed, standing on top of this rock and looking for a certain number of people when there were hundreds walking around. Talk about finding a needle in a hay stack. But then something caught the corner of my eye. A wooden building just came into existence, one that wasn't there a few minutes ago.

_If I remember Yamato built a building that quickly with his wood style. If I get down there quickly enough maybe I can ask him if he knows where some of the people are. But how should I ask it? Eh I guess I'll just say I'm looking for a pink haired medic. Then find Sakura who may be with Naruto. Wait weren't all the genin 11 together at once? I can't remember the place….Ugh so many thoughts….Alright look for Yamato first! Ask the question and then find the people!_

Alright I had the plan in my head. I ran at full speed to where the building popped up. I dodged a few of the villagers that were picking up whatever they could salvage, then some more workers carrying lumber. I jumped over some of the piles of discarded wood. Then finally made it to my destination, I hunched over and regained my breath. A few people were looking at me, they got startled when I quickly stood up and screamed "ok!"

I turned my gaze to an older man, wearing a gray t-shirt of some sort. I smiled to ease whatever terror I may have caused. "Um…Could you tell me where the guy is that helped make this building? I have a question to ask him". The guy just pointed towards the west. I thanked him and then headed that way. I started to run again, keeping my eye out for Yamato or anyone else that may be able to help me.

My luck must've been turning for me; instead of finding Yamato I saw the genin 11! They were all there! I could feel the happiness swell up inside me. Running with energy I didn't know I had left. But something wasn't right. . .

_I'm running towards them, but the distance never seems to shrink. In fact it seems to be growing! What's going on here?! Is this a genjutsu? But when did that happened? _

**Begin Flash Back**

I was in the bathroom washing my hands. When I wasn't paying attention I could feel someone grabbing me. But when I turned around no one was there. So I just shrugged it off as my imagination.

**End Flash Back**

Alright if a genjutsu is possible then who placed it on me? I don't know anyone in the Leaf village. . . Other than Gai but he wouldn't put me in a genjutsu. Who could come in without giving any warning to the other ninja? Someone who had an exceptional knowledge of leaf security measures but whom? . . Oh crap. . .

My world began to blur and then darkness filled my vision. In front of me appeared Obito, Now wearing a new mask. He had his arms to his side, how could I let this happen? I was so close to finding help. I should've just told Gai, no matter how crazy it might've sounded to tell him. I'm such a stupid wanna be ninja. In the middle of my sulking Obito moved in a blur and wrapped his hand around my neck, he lifted me off the ground as I struggled to catch some air. At the same time trying to kick his mid-section and grabbing at his hands to try and lessen his strong grip around my throat. But my actions were to no avail. I was literally in his clutches yet again.

As if he wasn't even trying before to strangle me, he tightened the grip even more a smile growing on his lips for sure. His voice sounded like venom to my ears.

"Welcome back Kimi did you have a nice little trip?"

* * *

**Wow so I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to speed things up a little bit. So now she's back with obito and all his craziness. How will our little Kimi make it through this? Will she make it through this? (Most likely will XD) **

**Anyway please review and as always have a nice day!**


	16. Nothing to do!

**Hey there people it's me again! Sorry for taking awhile with this chapter. Had a slight writers block….Anyway enjoy! (I don't own Naruto)**

* * *

I was in a dark place; below me was a darkish grey cement type ground. It was a little depressing. Well the whole situation was depressing to me. Trapped yet again with Tobi. This time he wouldn't let me leave.

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

After I almost passed out in the mad man's clutches, he released me from his grip and dropped me like a rag doll. I gasped as cool air finally hit my lungs, but the air didn't stay in there long. Pain shot through my mid section as he kicked me with such force that I Skidded a few feet.

He appeared in front of me again, standing above me with his arms crossed. Looking down on me as if I were a child that did something wrong.

" Tsk….Kimi you really thought you could get away from me for long? Ha! For thinking of me so lowly… You shall face the consequences". Tobi grabbed me by my shirt and raised me yet again. I looked at him in fear of what was to come. . .

I was placed in a horrible genjutsu; everyone I knew was killed in front of me. Then the killer turned to me and began to stab me multiple times. The killer was Tobi . . . My body was strapped onto something as the sword was placed inside my body, and then pulled back out. I was crying from sadness and pain. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take….But as soon as it began it ended.

When I awoke from the heinous jutsu, I was alone in a space of nothingness.

_**End Flash Back**_

* * *

Now here I was bored out of my mind. There was no planning for an escape. No practicing any movements or jutsu. Just plain boredom. . . I lost track of time inside this place. How many minutes, hours, or even days have I been trapped in here? I was sure I would go insane if this lasted any longer. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep. There was nothing else to do but dream. At least it would give my mind something to do in this world so bleak.

My dream consisted of my normal life in the real world. Going to school, talking and laughing with my friends about stupid things. Seeing my family and eating dinner with them. It seemed like years since I've seen them. . . When I opened my eyes from the dream there were tears rolling down my eyes. I quickly wiped them off and sat up. This wasn't a time to cry, I needed to stay strong!

But it seemed like the evil guy could hear my thoughts as he reappeared in front of me. He looked down on me in cold eyes. I looked up with a new determination in my eyes. . . Well I hope they looked determined. He grabbed my hair and yanked me up. I kept moving around, it felt like he was going to rip my hair out. He kept a strong hold on my hair as he spoke in a cold tone. The words he spoke next made my eyes grow in fear.

"It's time Kimi".

_Well so much for my new found determination. _

* * *

**Eh this was a chapter that I couldn't really figure out what to do. At this point in time the ninja war is going on. Soon we will see why Kimi is needed. Until next time readers! Have a great day! ( As always I appreciate reviews! ).**

WebRep

Overall rating


End file.
